


Tactical Advantage

by damnrightitskakko



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnrightitskakko/pseuds/damnrightitskakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things we know even when we are young--even if we don't realize it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I found another wandering fic from my tumblr dang there's more of these than I thought

"Master Mu! What are you doing?"

Kiki looked on, confused. He adored and admired his mentor; Mu had been kind but strict, thorough in his teachings but fairly generous with his praise. He  had the full confidence of the entirety of his childhood that his teacher was by far one of the strongest—nay, probably the Best of the Gold Saints of Athena. So the sight before him, of his master pinned down, naked, with the Virgo Saint straddling him on either side, confused him. How had his master allowed himself to get in such a vulnerable position?

"K-kiki!!" Master Mu’s voice sounded strained, his face flushed; perhaps the two had been wrestling? "What have I told you about wandering around the tower?!"

"But I wasn’t wandering—I knew exactly where I was going!" Kiki stuck out his tongue. Clearly, his master was embarrassed about something; and a chance to tease his master came so rarely. "But Master Mu! You have allowed yourself to be stuck in such a disadvantageous position. How are you to escape your foe when he has trapped you under him?"

Shaka, the radiant Virgo saint, furrowed his eyebrows in obvious displeasure. “Brat, can it be that you judge without knowing what you are seeing? Mu—” Kiki watched as Shaka turned his gaze back to his master beneath him. The air in the room changed slightly; Shaka was burning his cosmo, just slightly. Kiki guessed that they were in private telepathic conversation. They always did that when they wanted to keep things from him. No matter—he always made a game out of guessing what they spoke of from looking at their faces. The sharp look from Mu—was that Anger? Embarassment? Shaka looked merely vexed. After a few seconds, Mu’s face seemed to recover some composure and faced Kiki. 

"This—Kiki, I will talk about this with you in length, later. Your punishment for barging in the room as well, I will also dole out. But for now, I will say this; that this is…um…an adult’s game. The rules for engagement are not exactly the same as combat, and a position’s worth cannot be judged by the same standard. Now go and do your chores, and leave us!"

Kiki furrowed his small brows, confused. What kind of game was this? “Well, I don’t really understand what’s going on—but perhaps when I am an adult, I shall learn from Shaka, and take the favorable position on top!” Kiki grinned, and skipped out of the room. He heard the sound of groaning from the room as he left. Though strange, the voice definitely belonged to his master. Assuming it was a peal of chagrin, Kiki’s grin widened further as he went to his chores. It had been so long since he’d been able to play with his master in such a manner! Whatever Mu had in mind for his punishment, it was sure to be worth it.

~~

Gravity was a curious thing. Kiki had grown so accustomed to ignoring it; his telekinesis gave him the power to treat it as a plaything, to be sometimes toyed with and then to laugh at it at his pleasure. And yet, it was a constant force. How had he so easily forgotten such a simple fact? 

Newton’s laws of physics. The basic laws of attraction; two forces in space, when one with the greater mass, shall attract a smaller object. Gravity. 

He looked down beneath him, and chuckled as he noted that he was, indeed, smaller than the man beneath him. And undeniably,  _painfully_  attracted. His body felt heavy, his legs like stone astride the man’s torso, as if to move away would be a great betrayal against the laws of the universe itself.

Even his lips felt heavy, as if pulled by that invisible force to meet with the one below.

"Old man, you’re going to burn a hole through my armor if you keep doing nothing but looking." Harbinger smirked. So smug, the way the corners of his mouth turned up. It inspired a twitch through his whole body. The center of his gravity shifted lower.

"A hole I can easily remedy", Kiki replied forcefully. "But I hardly believe your armor is your greatest concern."

"And what should I be concerned about? The master armorsmith that lies atop me? I should think that I feel very secure in my position. I am not worried in the least."

"Mmm." Kiki smiled. "You should be."

Harbinger raised his good eyebrow. “Oh? Interesting. Tell me more.”

"Because it is none other than the master armor smith that lies atop you." Kiki leaned forward, and placed the palms of his hands on large wrists of his prisoner. "The man who can make and unmake the armor that protects you. The man who as a child, took a blow from the God of Death himself and lived. You underestimate me, Harbinger. And now, you are trapped."

"Ooh, how exciting. And what does the master armor smith do with his prisoners?"

"Depends on my mood." Their faces were closer now; he could see the lines around Harbinger’s scar. At a distance, they made him look so much older than he was. But up close, his brash youth was apparent.

"Sometimes, I am fair, and my prisoner keeps their life. Other times, I am ruthless, and their only escape is through death. But for you—"

Kiki’s lips felt dry. He pushed back the urge to wet them. “I think I shall be cruel, and keep you bound to me for as long as I wish.” He pressed down on the other’s wrists, and breathed deeply of satisfaction as Harbinger twisted under him. “Maybe I shall break all the bones in your body so you cannot escape me.”

"Nng—" Harbinger grit his teeth. "Sounds like my kind of fun. I think I could like being your prisoner."

"Mmm. How fortunate, then, that I think I will enjoy being your captor." Kiki pressed his palms against Harbinger’s armor plating, and they glowed a bright, golden light. Then, the pieces fell off; his breastplate, his arm bracers, all fell to the side. Harbinger squawked in surprise.

"Yes, I daresay, I find my current position to be the most favorable."


End file.
